The need for a Court advocate and Staff is demonstrated by the fact that since April 1, 1973 when the Alcohol and Drug Abuse program under the auspices of the American Indian Center furnished a counselor acting as a court advocate; up to this date 19 of 26 felony charges were reduced to gross misdemeanors. The alternative of long term treatment leading toward rehabilitation was given these 19 cases. Without advocacy more serious sentences would have been meted out. In order to develop and implement a program to provide alcohol and drug related counseling to the persons coming through the courts, and their families, it is necessary to increase our staff. Working directly with the court advocate would be an outreach counselor.